Bloody Perfect
by Skizzy16
Summary: Never before had Victor expected to feel so strongly for a woman. Never before did he expect for those feelings to be negative. Discovering that his other half was one of the cruellest criminals known and he was hunting her was not something he expected. However he didn't know her and soon he will discover how wrong he was about her. You see she was just that witty. ROMANCE! HUMOUR
1. Chapter 1

**Bloody Perfect**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Finding Sky or any other of the Benedict brother books. Other character mentioned are my own creations, please ask before using. I do not earn any money for this writing. I do it simply for pleasure.**

**Rating: Teen – T**

**Warnings: There will be swearing and adult themes and violent situations and descriptions however nothing to the extreme.**

**Summary: Never before had Victor expected to feel so strongly for a woman. Never before did he expect for those feeling to be negative. Discovering that his other half was one of the cruellest criminal known to the present day was not something he expected. However he did not know her and soon he will discover how wrong he was about her. She was just that witty. ROMANCE!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Victor was content. Well as content as he really could be at the moment. He had a good, well paid job which he hadn't screwed up. He was living in a nice flat in Denver, all the trouble in England had passed and he was having a peaceful time with his least annoying brother. The only thing that could really bother him was the issue of his soulfinder. But what could he do about that? Yves was working on that locater program and only two of his brothers had actually found theirs.

He couldn't help feel jealous but to tell you the truth, who wouldn't.

He got out of his new, shiny expensive car and entered his home. He was greeted by his mother's tiny embrace. She looked as happy as she usually did, perhaps a bit more than usual because of Sky and Phee and their many shopping trips but Victor couldn't help noticing that now she was slowly getting on and wasn't as energetic and fit as usual.

"Hello darling. I saw that you would be late so I saved some pizza for you. It's keeping warm in the oven," his mother always treasured the time she had with him especially recently has he was working in Denver for a lot of the time and also because out of everyone in his family he had the most dangerous job. Yes his family helped when it came to some of the bigger complicated cases but some of the smaller ones were actually more dangerous; an idiot running round with a gun for example shooting at whatever moved.

"Thank you," he said just as his stomach growled, he had had a small breakfast and skipped lunch. He heard the tinkling laugh of Sky coming from the kitchen. They were all seated around the table playing a board game.

"Zed, stop cheating!" Xav complained again, something he did almost every game.

"And just how am I cheating?" Victor raised his eye brow. Everyone knew how. Victor collected the spicy pizza from the oven and brought it to the table, enjoying the smell of spice and cheese. He pulled one slice apart from the others and was about to take a bite when the phone rang.

His mother fluttered over to get it and she answered in her cheery voice. Her expression turned sober, "Victor, it's for you. It sounds important." He put down his pizza, receiving the phone from his mother.

"Hello."

"Agent Benedict?"

"Speaking."

"Emergency in Denver's downtown Theatre District. We're calling every officer available. We need you here now."

"What's the emergency?" He said getting up, sadly leaving his pizza and readying himself to leave. His family watched him as he fetched and checked his fire arms.

"A criminal is known to arrive there tonight and if what we think will happen, happens then there will be hundreds of casualties."

"What is he looking for?"

"We have no idea what _she_ wants but all we know is we need to capture or kill her. We need as many talents as possible." 'Talents' was the word the FBI used to describe savants. "Get here now." He hung up.

"I'll see you later," he said striding outside.

"_Victor! What's wrong?"_ His mother asked.

"_There's going to be a massacre. Apparently."_ He entered his car and drove off.

* * *

Naomi shook her head in disdain. What idiots, to think that they could overpower her. The FBI were completely incompetent. They acted all mentally skilful and physically dangerous however they really were just a disappointment. They had all the technology; they just couldn't use it properly.

She looked around her. Blood and bodies. Disgusting. She didn't enjoy killing people which deeply contradicted the FBI's belief. In fact they believed she was just doing it all for fun and because of that she needed to be put down. However what they always seem to forget it was them who instigated the violence, she simply reacted too it. It was their fault for getting in her way in the first place. If they let her be then lots of lives could be sustained.

She was crouched upstairs in a corner looking down at the stage and the performance of 'Sister Act' going on. She scanned the audience looking for that someone. There! In one of the boxes left of the stage a portly man whose cheeks were bright red from all the wine he had been drinking. He was her target. He would be _easy_!

Before she knew it the auditorium became full of dozens of FBI agents all armed to the teeth.

"Can everyone please stay calm and evacuate the room now. We have an emergency here and we would prefer everyone to have left the room before blood and guts start flying" a head FBI guy told the audience. Naomi smiled. She had met this one before. He was her favourite who now went by the name of Bones, a very appropriate and well deserving title. He was a big black man who, of course, used to be a very successful criminal.

Naomi smirked, "I'm afraid that it's already a little late for that," downstairs a woman screamed. Naomi rolled her eyes, oh the theatrics, and stood up revealing herself.

* * *

Victor's radio went ballistic.

"The Criminal is already in the building! I repeat she is already here! All officers please arrive pronto. Driving rules be damned!" Victor recognised the speaker immediately. It was his friend Bones who, like Victor, was also a savant and had a fantastic sense of humour.

"Bones this is Papa Jones," Papa Jones was the guy who gave out the orders, "Shoot her. Capture if possible but we need her down. Tonight!" Victor was surprised. The order to just shoot did not come often at all. This Criminal must really be a bad one.

"Sir, the civilians have not-,"

"She is priority Bones!" Finally Victor arrived at the theatre and jumped out of his car gun at the ready.

"_Bones I've arrived,"_

"_Vicky! I need you to convince her to drop her gun and surrender. I don't want to kill her today."_

"_What's her name?"_

"_No idea! When I used to work down under" _Down under didn't mean Australia but the illegal world, _"she had a lot of names." _The connection broke off and Victor ran inside the building against the flow of fleeing civilians.

"Look here lady!" Bones was shouting at a figure leaning against one of the pillars on the second floor. She was dressed in all black and had one of those special hood masks so you couldn't make out a single feature. The only way you knew she was a woman was her very distinct waist and her rather large breasts. "Surrender or we will be forced to shoot!"

"Why?" she asked in an unusual accent, "I haven't done anything. Yet." Her voice was so provoking. Like she was teasing and mocking everyone in front of her even though they were all armed with machine guns and he could spot just a hand gun hanging at her hip.

"You are a threat to the wellbeing of the-"

"Boring."

"What are you on about woman! How can this be boring! If this is boring maybe I'll shoot you and then it will become interesting!"

"_Vicky. Go upstairs and get behind her then do your thing,"_

Victor slid past everyone and crept up the stairs.

* * *

Naomi was just wasting time squabbling with the funny guy a smile plastered on her face. She always knew that by smiling and acing all cute and shit people either misjudged her as being too weak or too powerful or it just got on their damn nerves but under her smile she was repulsed. She hadn't been happy in a long time. She could still see her target, now white with fear trying to open the door and run.

Then something caught her eye. One of the officers slowly and quietly prepared his gun and aimed. This one was a new one and was acting without permission. When he shot her then it would turn into a blood bath. She prepared herself moving her hand down to her gun, readying it.

BANG! She ducked and shot the young one right in the face. Dead. Then she ran and jumped into the box where her victim had just left. She sprinted after him retrieving the knife from her breast pocket. She very soon saw the wobbling thighs of her target. She shot him in the leg and he went down with a cry of pain.

She kicked him over and stood on his fat neck.

"You've got something that I want," she said in a pleasant tone at his white face; hiding the hate behind her mask.

* * *

Victor heard the shot and then the riot afterwards but he didn't stop running.

"_She's gone into the box on the left hand side. I'm going to follow her but try to block her way out."_ Victor heard an unfamiliar scream. Turning the corner he saw her, bent over a fat man her hand covered in blood as she stabbed a knife into the man's shoulder.

"Don't lie to me," she said with a smile, "Where is it? You do know that I can make you feel even more pain. If I want to." When the man didn't answer she twisted her hand and he gave out another cry.

"Th-there's a hidden room behind the g-golden statue. You need a c-code and a k-key. You c-can get the c-card from K-kirkwood!" The last part was shouted in agony.

"What type of key?"

"S-swipe key," she sat up and removed her knife.

"Thank you so very much. You've been of great use to me." she said her voice sounded smooth and rich with a touch of menace. It was the type of voice which sent shivers down your spine and the hairs on your arms erect. Victor saw Bones sneak round the corner very slowly. He saw Victor then put his finger to his lips. He began to crawl up behind her turned back.

It was so quick he almost missed it but she stood up and kicked Bones right in the chest, sending him flying backwards. He heard a gun cock and knew that she knew where he was. Better just go for it he thought to himself.

"Hello," he said, "What's your name?" She paused considering him. They had never approached her like _that_ before.

"Why do you want to know my name?" she asked slowly. Ink, that was what her voice was like. It smeared everywhere staining his ears and bled into his brain where it settled.

"If I don't know your name how can I address you?"

"My name…let me just think…Stella! You can call me Stella." Victor highly doubted that she was telling the truth, "It's a truly awful name however. Sounds very harsh and doesn't roll pleasantly off the tongue." What was that accent? It was very subtle but still he could notice it. She wasn't American that he was sure of, and she sounded nothing like Sky so she wasn't English.

"Well Stella perhaps you should _put your gun down and then we can have a nice chat_," he both said and thought it to her.

* * *

The words went straight through her barriers right into her head. Oh Lucifer! He's my soulfinder! Oh goodness! I have soulfinder!? She thought. But he didn't know. He didn't know that his soulfinder was a murderess, oh how she loved that word, it was a caress that fell off the tounge.

She was so sure that she would never find her half, God would never bless her so. But behind the words in her head was a layer of something.

"A moment please," she said. Fine, she would play along with his games. She looked down at her informant. There was hope in his eyes. Maybe he could be saved.

She shot him in the head. How could she let him live and tell the authorities what she wanted to know? She couldn't.

"I've dropped the gun," she said letting go of the handle so it crashed to the carpet.

"_Why don't you put your hands on your head?_" He said it with such a strange voice. It bugged her for some reason. Then it clicked. His power was to persuade!

"Why not," she said happily, putting her hands on her head. Then he revealed himself. He had a very handsome face! A straight nose, high cheek bones and nice dark eyes. But he had long hair. Not boy long. But girl long. As in past is shoulders. She despised men with long hair!

"Why are you pointing a gun at me?" she asked.

"Because from what I've heard you're highly dangerous."

"Well perhaps you shouldn't listen to rumours."

"Perhaps you can answer a few questions." Naomi heard footsteps and panting. She was being surrounded.

"Like what?" She quickly scanned the room. About 18 in total surrounded her all with AKs by the sounds of the gun cock.

"_What is your name?_" she met his eyes and stared. A smirk was the last thing he saw before she hit him across the head.

* * *

All the joy of finding out she had found her soulfinder had disappeared by the time she had gone home. In fact any joy at all had disappeared as she remembered why she was killing all these people.

Now this soulfinder had entered her life and she just knew he would defile her plans. Not to mention he was FBI. She hated the FBI! They're all rich arseholes who hold empty morals.

When she finally got her door open she was greeted by an empty fridge and a dark stuffy room. She tore off her hood and threw her jacket on the floor. She stormed into her armoury and placed all her weapons into their assigned spots. She was surprised with her bad mood. Just from meeting a man who apparently would be perfect for her. Just great.

Picking up her mobile she dialled and waited.

"'sup," a sleepy voice answered.

"I need information on an FBI agent,"

"Name?"

"No idea. Hispanic though, long black hair as in past his shoulders, dark eyes and I would say 6ft or over. Get me the info within the hour," then she hung up and slammed the phone down. She hadn't been this angry in a long time!

* * *

Victor woke up with a horrible headache. But at least he didn't hurt anywhere else aside from a slight ache on his shoulder. That must have been the place where he landed when he was knocked out.

"Agent Benedict?" Victor hauled himself up into a sitting position. "What can you tell us?" His boss was kneeling in front of him keen and impatient for any information. Victor took a second before answering

"She's foreign, however probably comes from a country whose main language is English," he started taking a glass of water offered to him and taking a sip, "and she's looking for something which is hidden behind the golden statue but you need a key and a code to get in which she doesn't have. The key is a swipe card apparently which someone called Kirkwood has."

"How do you know this?"

"She was torturing a man for information and that was the information he gave her. She also said her name was Stella but she made it up on the spot so it's most likely not her real name."

"We just call her Criminal. Is there any other information that you have collected? Do you know anything else about this Kirkwood figure?"

"No sir. What happened after I was out?"

"No one has any clue. We found you along with the bodies of 18 of our boys and if you add that to the 10 she took out earlier, that's 28 dead by the hands of one person. You were the only person who encountered her who is alive."

Twenty-eight dead in one day. It didn't seem like it, but that was a massacre. It was extremely rare for that many people to be on a mission to capture one person. Not to mention all of them were armed and had some of the best protection money can buy. His shocked demeanour told his boss that he wasn't ready for any more questioning today.

"If you remember anything call me up immediately and say."

"Yes sir." His boss helped him up then disappeared into a crowd of agents repeating the information and telling everyone to find out who this Kirkwood was. A medic came over to him and handed him some pain killers telling him he should be fine but he should go home and rest.

"Remember to sign out with the Sec and also you are not permitted to drive in your condition," Victor groaned. He would have to call Trace to come and pick him up. He put his hand into his pocket and got out his cell phone. He groaned again. Broken.

He was forced to go all the way over to the phone box across the road and let it eat up 3 of his quarters before it actually started to ring.

"Trace Benedict speaking,"

"Trace its Victor," his pounding head ache made him sound slow and drunk, "look I need you to pick me up. I'm not in a condition to drive apparently."

"Dude, are you drunk?"

"I'm not drunk!" he snapped. He could hear his family in the background talking, moving and his mother asking something.

"Well he says he's not drunk but I'm not sure I believe him,"

"I'm not drunk! I was hit unconscious and the medic said I couldn't drive. I'm at the Theatre in Denver. Will you come?"

"Okay, I'm leaving now but it will still take me a long time to get there." Victor hung up and returned to the Theatre actually stumbling over the pavement. He probably looked drunk as well.

He made his way over to the Sec. The sec was short for secretary and it was a woman whose job it was to know where everyone was at all times. She was also gorgeous. If you were on a job you had to sign out with her and no one, ever, forgot because no one in the whole FBI would miss a chance to speak with her.

She was sitting at a table laden with neat paper covered lists and lists and lists of words and figures on it. She had a hands-free and was talking as she carefully but quickly shuffled through the papers. To Victor she reminded him of a summer goddess, tanned, glossy and blond. Exactly his type of woman in his opinion. He waited until she finished her conversation and she looked up and smiled, showing off her perfect white teeth, then returned to her paperwork.

"Victor Benedict signing out? I'm afraid you aren't allowed to drive so do you have other means of getting home?"

"My brother is coming to collect me. And my phone's broken."

"A phone will be delivered to your address by tomorrow morning with the same number." She said brightly eyeing him up.

"Are you drunk?" she asked her brow furrowing. Victor wanted to pull his hair out.

* * *

Naomi picked up the file which had just been faxed over to her.

"Victor Benedict," she muttered to herself. Not a bad name. Not a bad name at all. She brought the file over to the couch where her dinner and mobile lay. She dialled another number.

"I got his file," Naomi said opening it up, "It's definitely this one." Her digger was called Joey and his protocol was to get basic information to double check it was the right person and if it was then he could do a deep search.

"Cool. I'll start to dig deep. How far do you want to go?"

"What did he eat for breakfast this morning?" Naomi said as she skimmed over the first page.

"That deep? I'll need time to do that."

"I'll give you till 10 am tomorrow," she could tell Joey wasn't happy with that, he would need to give up his whole night to do it but she was just too curious and Joey spent the whole day doing nothing unless he had a job so he wasn't really losing any sleep.

"About payment," Joey said. He knew she always paid but he liked to set a figure beforehand.

"I'll give you $500,000 now but I want daily updates as well and- Jesus Christ!"

"What?"

"He's got 6 brothers!"

"I know,"

"This is just getting ridiculous! First overly long hair and now an obscene amount of male siblings! Joey this is getting out of hand!" He simply grunted in reply and Naomi heard typing.

"Lives in place called Wickenridge. Looks like one of those small environmental blah blah blah places with flowers and shit," Naomi stopped for a moment and thought.

"Can I have his address?"

* * *

Trace caught Victor's arm as he stumbled through the door. Trace had been doing that a lot. Helped him to the car, in the car, out the car. Madness.

"Thank you," Victor said catching himself on the wall.

"Victor! Are you alright?" his mother fluttered to him and attempted to help hold him upright but she was too small to properly help. Gritting his teeth Victor pushed himself off the wall and walked calmly, in a straight line, towards the couch and collapsed on it. He was surprised how difficult it was.

His brothers came crowding in, surprised at seeing Victor in such a weakened state. Usually Victor was the one who was always in control but not today. He felt the comforting hand of Xav touch his neck and the warm healing began to start.

"Thanks," he said as he felt a glass of water pushed into his hand. He hadn't felt so looked after in a long time.

"What happened?" his father asked and Victor spent the next 20 minutes reliving what he had witnessed. Again. It was almost one o'clock when he finally finished.

"This woman sounds very dangerous," his father worried, "we should send a warning out through the Net."

"What I'm more concerned about is who this Kirkwood guy is because he's going to be her next target,"

"Should we offer our services to the FBI again?" asked his mother.

"I'll probably do that tomorrow," Victor confirmed.

"You mean later today," Xav corrected a smile on his face.

"_Zed?"_ Sky's voice echoed out asking for her soulfinder, _"Is something wrong?"_

Zed turned to Victor as concerned expression on his face, "what can I tell her? Do remember that she can tell when I'm lying." Victor nodded.

"Tell he that I've come in with a new case and that telepathy might be risky. You can tell her everything tomorrow."

"Yes," Karla stood up and clapped her hands together, "family powwow so no school!" Had she forgotten that that only now applied to Zed? "We'll get in contact with Yves and Phee and see if they want to help too." They were currently taking a small trip to Colorado Springs as a celebration that Phee managed to pass her first semester of school with straight A's.

Victor nodded getting up, "Good. We should probably get some sleep especially since we're going to be busy tomorrow." It didn't take long for everyone to go back to their rooms and slip into bed and Victor knew that as soon as he closed his eyes he would drift off the sleep.

* * *

When Naomi finally arrived at her soulfinder's house all the lights were off and the people inside were asleep. Perfect. They must all be idiots for having no security especially if an FBI agent lives there and the rest of the family has been involved in many cases behind the scenes.

It was only when she arrived got nearer to the house when she felt the shield. It wasn't a very strong one, not strong at all. But of course she would say that having the power of shielding. She quickly hid her presence from detection as she slid through the protective shield. The little red light in the corner told her CCTV was also active so she called on a secondary form of her shielding power. Invisibility. Sounded a bit tacky but it was extremely useful.

The Benedicts' must obviously think their security was unbeatable because the lock on the door was a very standard one. Didn't stand a chance against her lock picks and before she knew it she entered their kitchen. It was a very nice kitchen, obviously expensive, and clean but the large collection of different and odd items throughout it made it seem very real and lived in. The living room was the same however she was disappointed at their vast DVD collection which was missing Sherlock, Sherlock Homes, Doctor Who, The Inbetweeners and Mistfits. Maybe that was because they were American and they just didn't watch the same TV.

It was when she got to the stairs that things got interesting. Bedrooms were upstairs with six boys, and two parents and a whole lot of closed doors. Fun, now she could see if she could find something useful. The first bedroom was the parent's bedroom. It was nice and big and had a bathroom attached but nothing inside was of proper interest. Apart from the people. She ghosted over to the sleeping couple who were embracing each other in sleep. How an earth could they love each other so physically after so many years of marriage? Naomi understood that at first it was love and very passionate love but once children were brought into the equation that passion became dimmer and love blossomed in different way. More of a family love. But the buzz between them was visible and passion was obviously not gone. How an earth would you have _seven children_ if it was gone.

Naomi stretched out her hand and touched the woman on her hand. Sensing her power Naomi knew she didn't want it. Seeing the future could be very useful but it can also be a hassle and make life extremely boring. No thank you. She did the same to the man but his power was almost useless to her. She would detect threat through her _entire life_. Threat wasn't the problem, how to deal with it was and that wasn't even a problem for her.

The other powers in the house weren't much more special. One boy could see the past- as if she wanted to go through her lives worst moments again, really don't be obtuse - and another was the exact same as his father. The one who could touch something and know its origins however was very interesting. She would remember who he was and perhaps come back for it later. One of the younger ones had foresight again.

Seaching one of the last rooms she hit gold. Not a person, no, but their computer lab. It was obviously the bed room of the missing brother who was obviously in charge of all the technology and security but the boy must be very dumb to put all his security details in one place, out in the open where it was easy to see and collect. He had left an old iPhone on the desk which she guessed was the portable key to the entire system. She slipped it into the pocket. She was sure this guy had the latest Apple product and probably wouldn't discover this particular piece had gone missing until much later. Not to mention the boy was obviously not here at the moment.

Naomi shook her head. The boy was obviously clever but he really needed to brush up on a lot of the common sense things. That was usually the classic FBI mistake. Intelligent but had no common sense. She sighed as she left the room, the thrill of the creeping around had gone as it was obvious the boys would sleep through anything.

She was on the second to last door now and when she entered she was hit by _his_ scent. Victor lay in his bed, one arm dangling out and the other tucked underneath him. She liked his scent. It was surprisingly calming and clean, unlike the other males she knew and she could tell by his room that he was a tidy person. Good, she always admired cleanliness in a man. It showed that they could be bothered to act. If they can't put their dirty socks in the wash, how can you expect them to put effort into a relationship? Answer is you can't.

Naomi silently made her way to her bed and sunk down to her knees in front of him. Her earlier anger at him had mostly gone. To tell you the truth she was sure she would never find her soulmate. After all the killing she had done, all the sins and unforgivable actions, she was sure God would never look kindly on her again. She had been mentally preparing herself for Beelzebub when she died. Or perhaps Victor was a gift from the Devil because when he saw her like this, a blood thirsty killing machine, he would hate her. Her perfect match would hate her and that would be a fit and gracious punishment.

She traced her finger along his cheek. But why was this man meant to be her other half? From what she had seen and heard she wasn't his type. He usually dated blond Barbie dolls who were more submissive in nature unlike her. She was tall, big breasted, with long, fine, straight brown hair and brown eyes. Her hips however were just small and she knew that childbirth was a killer. She wasn't some clueless, frigid English rose either. She was a strong, bossy person who enjoyed more of a wild life.

Victor's face kept scrunching up, he wasn't sleeping well. Running her hands through his hair she found it very thick, soft and raven black. The type of hair that was perfect _for short hair! _Without warning Victor's eyes snapped open. Naomi was so surprised she jerked her hand from his hair and fell backwards noiselessly. Damn it! She hated surprises.

He was breathing irregularly, but not hard, his head in his hands. Why did he wake up? Did he have some sort of nightmare? He twitched on his bed side table light and Naomi was very thankful that she didn't shadow while invisible. He picked up the book next to his bed. 'The Girl with The Dragon Tattoo' an excellent book but not the type of thing you should read before bed. He sighed and put the book down again, switched off his light and rolled over again going back to sleep. She didn't dare open his door and leave because she was sure that if he was awake and he heard the door creak open he wouldn't just dismiss it. FBI agents didn't tend to do that no matter how bad they were.

Instead she did the next best thing. She snooped all around his room, looking at all his books, his photos, old school papers lying around, his music collection, the cork noteboard he had on his wall and during this time she found out so many things about her soulfinder. Small things like how he only had pens with blue ink and he didn't seem to like fiction or fantasy novels or when he was at school he was the town "bad boy" running round with his motorcycle all the time. She could tell by the obscene amount of picture of him with his motorcycle.

She found a small pile of clothes on top of a chair in the corner of his room. Things which had been warn but weren't dirty enough to put in the wash yet. He had the same simple style of black, cotton trousers, shirts in white or pale blue and a few other simple colours. She found a nice pair of sweats and also a very big, very soft and warm black hoodie. Oh she loved it! She assumed it was a leavers' hoodie, a hoodie that everyone got when they left school and had your year and the names of everyone in the year printed on it. It was so soft!

Somewhere in the room a clock beeped. It was 3 o'clock in the morning. The sun would be rising soon and she hadn't finished poking about the house. She took her time opening the door, being annoyingly creaky (she would need to lubricate it for next time) and finally left the room. There was only one more door left now.

She made her way inside the last bedroom and, God, this boy was certainly amusing. His room was like a child's, full of toys and gadgets spread across the floor as well as his clothes and a few hair products and so. He was even sprawled on his bed one arm and one leg hanging out as he emitted tiny little snores. She grazed a finger against his cheek. Healing, his power was healing. Her eyes widen slightly and she gave out a little noise. Healing was a very handy power to have. It allowed you to carry on that little bit further, never get ill and keep those around you healthy. What she would do for a power like that. She glanced at the clock on his bedside table. She needed to be out of the house by 5 am max so she had two hours. Two hours. She could do it in two hours.

She placed her hand on his cheek and closed her eyes concentrating. Two hours. Two hours and then she was gone.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a thnak you to Catlovesfindingsky butterflylion14, XxLost-In-The-EchoxX, bookwormlove14, mystery, UtterBook-Worm, book-lover-book, Charlotteluckynumber14, Anom all who reviewed! Thank you so much!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

When Victor came down the next morning he was feeling much better. A quick heal from Xav and a good night's sleep was all he needed. Well, half a good night's sleep. For some reason last night felt weird to him. Maybe it was because he was reading crime fiction he thought dismissing it. But just in case he double checked the security from last night and saw it hadn't been breached. Good.

Most of his family was already in the kitchen having breakfast aside from Yves, who was away, and Zed who had probably already scampered off to Sky's house making sure she was alright. Xav was still in bed.

"There's post for you Victor," Karla said handing him a small box. Inside was his new phone already uploaded with all his work contacts. He instantly changed the password and slipped the phone into its assigned pocket. How the Sec knew to send the phone to this address rather than his flat he didn't know. The Sec was simply that intuitive.

"Victor would you help Will with the waffles?" his father asked. Victor obediently went over and began setting up the waffle machine, putting the right amount of butter and later batter in it to make his mother's breakfast. Once everyone else had got their food Karla asked Uriel to go and wake Xav up, the lazy rascal.

The wave of panic that came from Uriel caught everyone. Before they knew it all of them were running upstairs Karla in the lead, a look of white shock on her face. They burst into Xav's room to find a panicked Uriel taking Xav's pulse.

"I couldn't wake him up and then I noticed he wasn't just sleeping. He's completely out! His pulse is there but its weak, I'm not sure but I think he's got a fever and he's breathing laboured-" Karla pushed Uriel out the way running her hands over her son. Will had run downstairs and was calling an ambulance, Trace was checking security talking very quickly on his phone to Zed.

"You need to be on your highest alert, come home as soon as you can, security here's better. And call Yves and tell him to come home. We're going to take him to hospital-"

Saul was with Karla holding her as together they put Xav into the recovery position and covered him in blankets to keep him warm.

"He's never been ill before," Karla said her voice breaking and shaking. Victor turned around and got his gun, loading it as he scouted round the house looking for any sigh of injury or attack going on the phone himself calling his faculty warning them that something bad had happened. They always wanted to know when something significant happened to a savant.

Soon enough they could hear the sirens and then the house became full of hospital members all attending to Xav, putting him on a stretcher and then into the ambulance.

"Victor!" Trace called running over to him, "Uriel and I are going with Mom and Dad. You stay here, upgrade the security, keep the others safe, let your guys know what's going on. It's code red."

"I've already told them," Victor assured, "and I'm armed. I highly doubt this is some sort of accident but I've checked security, nothing was breached last night. But I'll deal with things back here, you looked after mum and Xav." Victor led Trace to the door, "Call as soon as you know something." Trace nodded as they reached the ambulance and climbed in.

"I doubt we'll all stay the night, mum will probably if Xav stays in but we should be back by tonight." Victor nodded as he slammed the door shut knocking on the side of the ambulance to indicate they should leave.

_Zed,_ Victor called out, _where are you?_

_I'm on my way, will be there in a few minutes. I'm bringing Sky with me, her parents are in the studio and aren't answering their phones so we left a message just in case. What's happening over there?_

Victor explained the information quickly, telling Zed to take non direct routs again just in case he was being followed. The only person left in the house aside from himself was Will, and even though Will was putting on a brave face Victor could still tell his younger brother was panicking and scared.

"He's going to be fine," Victor said letting a little bit of his power leaking into his voice.

Will didn't even resist and just let himself go as he felt his panic dim slightly. Everything was going to be fine. His whole family knew that Will was one of the more emotionally delicate benedict boys but not as delicate as Yves. That didn't mean Victor couldn't comfort his younger brother.

"Right now we need to make sure everything is safe. We don't know if we had a break in and were attacked or if it's just Xav's body reacting badly to something. I checked the camera's this morning but we should check again." Victor felt a slight sense of peace fill his mind as he and Will prepared to view the tapes again. He always felt better when he had something to do and a deadline when to have it done.

But they checked the tapes. And there was nothing. Nothing wrong, nothing out of the ordinary.

But Victor didn't trust that. He didn't trust it at all.

* * *

Naomi stumbled through the door and collapsed on the floor her breath heaving. She almost hadn't made it. She had taken far too long and because of that her body now suffered the consequences clamping up on her and revolting. Suddenly she felt the bile from her stomach rise up her throat and she threw herself to the closest container, a bin, and threw up the acid burning her throat.

Once her stomach was officially empty she struggled her way up one of the walls and made her way to the small bathroom. It was perhaps the only time in her life that she wanted to have a bath instead of a shower and she cursed the flat for not having one. With great difficulty she took off all her cloths leaving them strewn across the floor and turned the shower on leaving it to run so the crappy hot water system could actually start. She made her way out of the bathroom to her computer and, stark naked, she video called Joey her computer hacker.

When he answered he just sat there, shocked his mouth gaping open.

"I do you have any more info on the Benedict Family?" she asked messaging her head which had just began to ache.

"Jesus you've got massive tits!"

"Just answer the bloody question," he seemed to be snapped out of his trance.

"Yeah, I got more. A lot more. Apparently this guy has managed to lock up a shit load of people and is rising, quickly, through the FBI levels."

"I want details of all the cases he's done and I need you to hack into an Iphone for me. Don't read the information, just unlock it for me. Also I want to get video coverage of what goes on in that house. Live video coverage."

Joey opened his mouth to protest because it would be close to impossible to get that type of information without physically getting his hands on the cameras in the house himself but she slammed the top of her laptop down and made her way into the shower where she proceeded to wash while sitting down on the shower floor.

* * *

After some sleep and food Naomi was back to normal and dotting round her flat cleaning things up and making a list of things to buy. It was when she did this little piece of domestic work that she felt her most humble and humane. Because no matter how old or how rich or what you're like almost every single woman, if not person, in the world attended to the caring of their own home.

But this wasn't her flat, it was a friend of a friend's safe house which had been discovered and lent to her for the time being as it was known to be abandoned. Knowing that she needed to move soon she had spent a long time on her many phones, all different brands and networks and numbers, calling up people who owed her, feared her, or had something she could offer them in exchange for shelter.

She became very annoyed with herself when her interest was caught for a house in Denver or near Wickenridge as she knew then she would be closest to her soulfinder. She scowled at the word. Right now she had to prioritise and this Victor figure would just have to wait until her business was complete.

Having completed her domestic duties she allowed herself to check out the Benedict family, something which she had stopped herself from doing earlier. She picked up the weighty files on all the family members and sat down with a nice cup of tea and some chocolate and began to read. Well it seemed the family was quite well off, especially number six who worked for Apple. Naomi rolled her eyes when she read that. Of course he was a bloody Apple genius. It was the lowest form of genius possible.

What really surprised her was two of the brothers had already found their other half and their files were included as well. Apple Genius's soulfinder – wife! God they had gotten married at a young age! – didn't have much in her file. Her life only really started on paper in the last few years or so. There was a paragraph about a mother who had died leaving her in a group of Savant Thieves under the leader of someone named the Seer. Wait…they couldn't possibly mean _Kevin_! Naomi quickly flipped back to the first page and read the girls name again. Phoenix. Yes that was Kevin and his ridiculous obsession with calling 'his' children after Mythical creatures. She remembered when Kevin had asked her to find a new home for his group and she had met his two sons Dragon and Unicorn. I mean really! What type of idiot calls a _son_ Unicorn!

Shaking her head she went onto the next file. Sky Bright. Good Lord what a poor poor girl being called that. And she was the soulfinder of the youngest brother who was called Zed. Zed! _Zed_! Zed is not a name! It is a letter in the Alphabet! What is it with all of these ridiculous names! At least her soulfinder had a good name. Victor. Very historical and a memorable weighty name. Switching the files she found his, the biggest and heaviest one, opened the first page and began to read.

* * *

The feeling of unease hadn't left Victor all the way through the night. His parents were still at the hospital as Xav hadn't woken up yet but Trace and Uriel were home even though they came in extremely late. It was barely 7 in the morning and Victor was the only one awake nursing a strong cup of coffee in his hands as he checked over the tapes again. There was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary.

Sighing he went back upstairs to get dressed, passing quickly by Zed room to check on them. Sure enough Sky and Zed were curled up together, still sleeping. There had been a massive argument between him and his littlest brother yesterday about whether he was allowed to sleep in the same room as Sky. Under no circumstances would it have been allowed if his mother was here and of course Zed took up his opportunity to pounce. But Victor point blank refused to allow the two of them to have sex under his watch. He didn't care if they did the deed but he would not have his name tarnished because of it.

They had finally reached a compromise. They could sleep in the same room, and even in the same bed but Zed had to sleep on top of the covers in a sleeping bag and both of them had to be fully clothed in pyjamas for that evening. Their door had to be open and if he grew suspicious at any time then Zed would instantly move to Yves room no questions asked. And this was only allowed because he was so concerned for Sky's safety. If someone had been in their house then sleeping together would make things a lot safer. So Victor agreed.

Apparently the two of them had been good.

_Vic?_ Yves voice spilled into his mind.

_You here then?_

_We're just rounding the corner now._

Victor went downstairs and opened the door watching Yves and Phoenix get there stuff out the car and come inside.

"How is he," Yves asked immediately. He looked tired, and wound up and very very worried.

"He's stable. Just a bit weak now, but he hasn't woken up yet." The worry in Yves hadn't left his eyes and it was only Phoenix's prodding hand which made him drop his stuff and sit down.

"Have you managed to eat?" Victor asked.

"No," Phoenix said also looking tense, "I'll just go-" Victor was already on his feet walking towards the kitchen.

"No need. I'll make you something. You both look exhausted." Victor quickly put some toast in the toaster and began to get out the jam. On second thought, Nutella would probably be more appropriate. Comfort food and all that.

"Did you guys at least manage to get some sleep?"

"No," Yves said sharply.

"Well hit the sack after we've had some food." Phoenix said rubbing Yves's back. Usually she wouldn't allow Yves to behave like that but she too just seemed too tired even to scold.

"DO they have any idea what caused this?" Yves said just as the toast popped out the toaster.

"No," Victor said smearing the chocolate spread, "the tapes show absolutely nothing and the doctors didn't detect anything that caused his weakness. They only knew that he was weak." Victor carried the two plates along and put them in front of the exhausted couple.

"The best thing to do right now is to go to code Amber." Victor sat down opposite them and watch them take slow measuring bites.

When the final piece had been swallowed the two retrieved their bags and went upstairs. Passing Zed's room Yves was taken aback.

"You let them sleep in the same room?" he said amused, an eyebrow raised.

"Not without a great deal of compromise," Victor said with a sigh. Suddenly Victor's pocket erupted into vibrations.

Fishing out his phone he answered.

"Victor!" it was his father, Saul, "He's awake!"

"Is he oaky?" the urgency in his voice had Yves and Phoenix fixed upon him.

"He's fine, still a bit weak but aside from that his usual silly joking self. We've just spoken to the doctor. We can take him home now so we'll be coming back in about an hour but Xav has to stay rested for the next week at least," Victor could hear the joy radiating from his father and all the original tension Victor felt before melted away.

"How are things at home?"

"Everything's good here. Trace and Uriel got back late last night and their sleeping, Yves and Phoenix arrived a few minutes ago and I think I hear Will in the shower."

"And Zed?" Victor turned around. Zed was still in bed but his eyes were wide open watching him with the same intensity as Yves and Phoenix.

"Zed's awake too. Everything here is good."

"Okay. I've got to go sign Xav's discharge papers. We'll be home soon."

"Yes alright, bye."

"Well?" Yves cut in quickly.

"Xav's awake, he's fine and they're bringing him home now." Almost on cue everyone let out a sigh of relief.

In his hand, his phone began to vibrate again.

"Hello?"

"Agent Benedict we need you to come in today," the Sec's voice came through the speakers, "how long will it take you to get to the office?"

"An hour or two but is it an emergency or-"

"It is but now in the usual way. There's a time limit so I'm afraid you can't detain." Victor sighed in defeat.

"I'll leave the house in five minutes."

* * *

Robert Kirkwood. Her new target. He had had an on-going business deal with some people in the criminal world. He would sell and not ask questions as long as he got the money he needed and convincing forms. And it's because of this deal that no one steals from him, no one tries to screw him over because his ethos, in terms of buying for the criminals, was fair. So perhaps, Naomi hoped he would give her what she wanted for a good price and thus violence was unnecessary.

He was unmarried with no children and had a permanent residence so it would be easy for her to set up a private meeting with him and discuss business.

Because of this Naomi found this the best time in the week to move to a new safe house. She didn't want to waste anytime but it was vital that she wasn't found out until after she had retrieved what had been taken from her. And hopefully, with her new house, it would remain unchecked and undetected for the next few weeks. It was one of those houses which just seemed so inconspicuous. It was a bungalow in a suburban area cut the doors were placed a bit differently and thanks to the tall green hedges around the lot living in this house made you virtually undetectable yet if someone saw you walking in and out no one would even think about it and apparently the neibourgh hood was full of very personal, private people who didn't want to get to know their neighbours.

So it was perfect for Naomi.

It only took her a few hours to pack, another hour to 'collect' a car and then before she knew it she was wizzing down the freeway towards her new home. She cranked up some Eminem and began to enjoy herself. Eminem was not her usual choice of music but he was very good at making you forget about your problems and listen to his amusing and vulgarly phrased ones and because it was rap it was difficult to get the tune wrong as there wasn't much of one in the first place.

Her reason for playing his exact genre was because she needed to get Victor's file out of her head. He had been involved with a whole range of different cases! And he had a skill of going to the right places to find out the right things yet managed to keep a calm and cool demeanour way through almost every situation. The fact that he had been specially asked by Scotland Yard to help and remove Kevin, and his associates, was proof that it was not just his power they needed, but his brains.

When she had read over his youth, oh that had made her laugh. The way he had been described, he sounded like a very rebellious boy who had a very classic, American taste in women. Blond, fake, soft and girlish. Disgusting. In fact she had been very pleased to find that he did not keep himself cut off from the female half of the world but indeed enjoyed to delve into it. She greatly approved. She wouldn't need to teach him how to please a woman then. Or so she hoped. That would have to wait till later anyway.

_Feel the city breakin' and ev'rybody shakin' And we're stayin' alive stayin' alive_

_Ah, ah ah ah stayin' alive stayin' alive_

She quickly whipped out her phone main phone at the moment, Blackberry Bold, and answered with a curt, "yes" as she tuned Eminem's rapping down.

"There is no bloody way we could have gotten live coverage in the house," Naomi's eyes narrowed, "so instead we've got video coverage of all sides of the house. If someone goes in, we know, if someone goes out we know and we've deliberately got some good shots of the windows but that was the best I could do." Joey sounded so scared and panicked it was almost amusing.

"Fine," she said, "that'll do for now. Any news?"

"One of the boys was rushed to hospital yesterday but he's alright now and at home resting with the rest of the family. Another one of the boys came home with his girl early morning and the FBI guy left a few minutes ago to go to work."

"Thank you Joey that will be all." So the boy had survived. That was good. If he hadn't she would never be forgiven by man or god. But really at this point, with all the people she had killed the Devil was embroidering a cushion for her bunk in Hell.

When she arrived at her new house it took her only 4 runs to the car and the house to finish putting everything inside all the while a group of acne prone teenage boys sat on the curb, with bottles of coke in their hands watching her. Oh remember the day when a man used to come up to you and offer their assistance as you were a petty weak woman. But she was no weak woman and after she was done she would dock her outfit and go visit Robert Kirkwood.

* * *

As soon as Victor entered his office he had his summons to meet in the talents meeting room. It was the only meeting room in the entire building with no surveillance of any kind because the FBI didn't want the knowledge of talents to spread worldwide to the average civilian so the only thing they could do was make sure there was no hard evidence of its acceptance therefore it would be easy to deny.

The one thing that was nice about the talents meeting room was that it really was nicely furnished. At one time in the past they got in a talent who had a way with wood and was a carpenter so he created a fantastic table and chair set with wooden trays and trolleys all with the most beautiful carvings.

"Victor," he was greeted, "you've been added to this sector for a while now because of your encounter with the Criminal and your expertise in this field. Our job is simply; catch or kill her and for the past 48 hours we've been looking for this Kirkwood guy you said the criminal was looking for and we've almost got a match."

"Who?"

"Well," the guy briefing him was called Yoda, named so because he was so short and because he had abnormally big ears. He turned a computer screen around to face Victor. "Kirkwood's a common enough name for it to be difficult however we matched all Kirkwood's associated with Bellord, the man she killed in the theatre, and we came up with 5. One dead, the other in Japan and the last is actually in jail. But the other two, those are the interesting ones. Robert Kirkwood owns a security component company so out of the two we think its most likely him but the other one, George Kirkwood, he's into computers. Apparently we've had trouble with him before concerning computer matters especially when he was younger. We think out of the two its George that she'll look for as he's had criminal activity in the past."

Victor nodded. That all made sense but security company sounded just like the place he would look to get a swipe card.

"I suggest we get both of them under FBI protection immediately. We're making guesses here and that's risky so if we protect both of them until we definitely know who she's after then we can throw out everything we've got." His two new colleges nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." Yoda said sitting down at the computer, "I'll contact level 8 about getting them to safe houses."

"Make sure they're far away from each other so we know exactly who she's going for. And you…" Victor said turning to his second college, another highly attractive blond woman.

"My name's Candy," she said.

"Right, Candy, can you organise people to get our Kirkwood's to their assigned houses but make sure its subtle. We want her to find out about our involvement as late as possible. That was our mistake at the theatre. A sneak attack could have been much more effective." Candy smiled at him, flashing her whitened teeth and she and her hips swayed out of the room.

"It might be an idea," Victor said to Yoda, "to see if we can use Kirkwood as bait for a trap. Because we know she's going to go for one of them at least so we might as well use that to our advantage." Yoda nodded and together he and Victor chose the venues and brainstormed possible ways to get her. Candy came in at several different points, telling them she had almost got her hands on Robert as he was just at work and his assistant said he would get in contact with him as soon as he could since the boss was in a very important meeting. George however was a different case.

"He put up a bit of a fight," Candy told Victor, "not anything drastic but it was obvious he didn't want to go but we've got him now."

"It's a bit strange that he didn't want to go," Yoda mused aloud. Victor nodded. It wasn't usual for someone to refuse protection if they were being possibly hunted by one of the most ruthless criminals known since Jack the Ripper. The sound of a classic telephone suddenly started coming from Candy's tight black jacket which she retrieved quickly.

"Yes," as she listened Victor saw her begin to frown.

"What do you mean he's gone to a ball?!"

* * *

**Please remember to review!**

**And just a message for the person who reviewed under the name of mystery: You will find out why Naomi is killing people soon enough!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Here we go, a little Christmas gift. Now the reason i haven't updated in a long while is because I am currently halfway through the most important examinations of my life, thus far and they are very difficult, requiring me to spend almost all of my time doing work for these exams and i am organising events for over 200 people, balls and such, at the same time so i haven't been able to update. I have more free time until a week or so after January so I will try to get out a few more chapters until then. In the meantime please remain patient! You're reviews have been amazing! **

**Thank you to : SunWillRise2340,**

**mystery, **

**VivaLaVida1704,**

**book-lover-book,**

**butterflylion14,**

**Catlovesfindingsky,**

**UtterBook-Worm,**

**FireDancer14 **

**for their reviews :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Job 31:1  
"I made a covenant with my eyes not to look lustfully at a girl"

* * *

It had just turned dark when Naomi scaled the wall upwards peering in through the windows. Robert Kirkwood did indeed know how to furnish his house nicely especially for such a lonely man. But she doubted that was alone every night and often had visitors come to his property, especially the lady kind that didn't mind spreading their legs a bit.

Finding a window easy to open and climb through wasn't difficult, he obviously wasn't that concerned about his safety even though he owned a security company. Silly boy. Once inside she noiselessly skimmed through the house. He wasn't there. How annoying. Snapping her phone out she called Joey asking if he could enlightener her as to Kirkwood's whereabouts.

"I've got nothing. Sorry," he said after a few minutes of checking.

"Check again," as she waiting her eyes began to scan around the room taking in all the little details. Kirkwood was obviously left handed, liked to flash around a load of designer brands and had this annoying tendency to keep papers lying all over the place.

She inspected these as she waited and came across his bank statement. He was very foolish for leaving such an important piece of information lying around the place and here, more papers. This time of a little girl by the name of Eva Ewart. Barely 8 years old but she had a very sweet smile in the picture. Reading on she discovered both her parents deceased. What a poor dear. And here was another one. Sally Brown aged 7. And Grace Bowiks also aged 8.

"Absolutly nothing. I've checked all his credit cards and they don't say anything at all. I'm going to try and track his phone but aside from that I can't do anything more,"

"Track it then," Naomi said quietly shuffling through more papers. Oh look! One of those gossip magazines about "R-Paz and his broken heart" with a very upsetting picture of a very upset ex-girlfriend. Naomi shook her head. What trivial lives these people had. She began shuffling through his papers. People usually forgot what they kept in piles of paper and from the look of Kirkwood's desk he seemed to lack the organisation to remember where anything was. But very soon she found something of interest. Sliding it out from all the others she began to read.

"Okay I've got signal with his phone I'm getting the location in one second…"

"It's the Grand Hyatt Denver, 1750 Welton Street, Denver, CO 80202." Naomi interrupted softly, "Apparently our dear Mr Kirkwood is attending a ball tonight."

She turned around swiftly and exited through the window again, jumping down nimbly and walked back to her car the phone still stuck to her ear.

"I'm going to be busy tonight so if you need to contact me text me. I'm going to need to be discreet if I'm to get him surrounded by all those people but it's perfectly manageable but I will need to wear my armour just in case something goes wrong. Why I am telling you this I don't know. But before I go, is there any update on Victor?" she heard the clinking of her keys through the phone as she got in her vehicle.

"He's been assigned to your case file in the FBI," Naomi smiled. Oh how… romantic. "And apparently he's ordering for a sly fox group of people to attend a ball at the Grand Hyatt Denver, 1750 Welton Street, Denver, CO 80202."

Naomi couldn't help herself, she began to laugh. Trust Victor to be the one going to a ball, it was all like Cinderella, the hidden fairy games, the stroke of midnight, the lovers meeting.

"Well this certainly changes things," Naomi said still smiling, "It seems I'm going to need a dress."

* * *

"Looks like I'm going to need to get a tux," Victor said running his hands through his hair. Organising these types of events, the sly hidden ones, always gave him headaches especially when they were at such short notice.

"Know anywhere I can get a tux short notice?" he asked Yoda. Yoda snorted not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Do I look like the type of person who wears a Tux?" Victor grinned, no he didn't seem like the sort of man that did.

Candy walked in her eyes glued to the screen of her phone, "Apparently Kirkwood's making a speech tonight which is why he says he can't disappear just yet. So I've organised a sort of bodyguard thing for him on top of our secret men in the crowd so The Criminal can focus her wrath on those two instead of our hidden ones. We might take her by surprise,"

"That's perfect," Victor praised.

"Oh but one thing. I got some orders from above, they want you to be there Victor."

"I know. I got told a few minutes ago. You don't know where I can-"

"I got you a tux organised already. I thought you might not have one at the ready," Candy grinned smugly. She loved being right.

"Victor you should get ready now. Just got a message from the armoury, our boys are ready to go. They're just waiting on you," Victor nodded and strode out the room, quickly ducking into the changing room where he saw a tux waiting for him in a plastic bag. He put it on quickly and ran his fingers through his hair, making sure it was straight before redoing the ponytail again, clasping it at the nape of his neck.

The cars were waiting for him downstairs along with about 20 others all dressed in Tuxes and dresses.

"You've been briefed?" Victor asked. They all nodded, "Then let's go."

The drive didn't take long but each person had to leave separately before they could enter. It would look very strange if a load of cars all came at the same time and everyone got out at the same time yet they all pretended not to know each other. Victor decided to be the last, so he could look from afar and evaluate the situation.

Finally it was his turn to enter the building and almost immediately he came face to face with Robert Kirkwood.

"Robert," he shook his hand smiling.

"You must be Victor. Welcome. I'm sorry I had to put you through this but I just couldn't blow off this event. It's for charity, you know." Victor nodded still smiling, hiding his irritation away. What type of person risked their life for charity? And he wasn't taking about risking their life as in, climb a dangerous mountain, no. Was he not aware that they were talking about one of the cruellest women in history?

"Try to keep to people you know, Robert," Victor advised, "and after your speech we'll see if we can get you away."

Robert didn't get a chance to reply having to greet a new couple behind Victor who were very keen to meet him. Victor entered the room but didn't travel far. He only went to the bar and ordered himself a drink keeping an eye on Robert the entire time. Unknown to most the man standing behind Robert, chatting cheerily to a group of people was one of their people who was prepared to take any attack going Robert's way. And that was on top of the two lumps of meat squished into black cotton tuxes standing side by side behind him.

This is not going to end well, Victor thought in distain.

* * *

Naomi loved strip clubs. There was just something about this particular strip club which appealed to Naomi. Perhaps it was the venue, the atmosphere, the decorations. Or perhaps it was the people. She smiled at the bouncer when she entered and he beamed back at her, his eyes crinkling happily.

"Are all the girls busy today?" she asked him

"Not all right now. They'll be in the back right now. Go on right through." Naomi strode into the main room and it was a party! The music was loud, the people were dancing and drinking and laughing and a mixture of girls and boys were up on the platforms dancing their hearts out.

As soon as she entered she was instantly embraced by one of the waitresses, Roxie, who gave out a squeal.

"You're here! I haven't seen you in ages," Naomi laughed hugging her back.

"I need to go see the girls!" she shouted over the music, "come with?" Roxie nodded grabbing her hand and dragging her to the back of the room signalling to her boss she was taking a break.

As soon as they passed through the door the sound became dimmed but even so Naomi's ears were still ringing.

"Where have you been! You missed Lila's birthday party! We had such a blast and you should have seen some of the stuff she got!" They walked down the corridor and turned into one of the doors on the left.

"Guess who's just arrived!" Roxie announced to the room fill of girls. They all paused for a second as they all looked at Naomi. Then they all erupted into shouts of delight getting up and giving her a group hug in all states of undress. See in this community it didn't matter if you were topless, no one cared especially since this was the girls dressing room.

"I'm so happy to see you all!" Naomi said to them, "But there is a reason for me coming."

"Well sit down and tell us all about it. We haven't had a good chat in ages." They all led to the massive couch area at the back to the room and for 5 minutes there were just shouts of "sit next to me!" "You can sit on my lap if you like!" "Someone get the biscuits!" Finally they all settled down a bit staring at Naomi.

"First off," Naomi started, "is everyone at the moment happy and trouble free?" All the girls nodded smiling at her. "Sure? No unwanted male attention, or abuse or pregnancy's or bitchy name calling?" Again she was met with shaking heads. The majority of the girls here Naomi had found in some sort of trouble whether it be emotion, physical or financial trouble and the owner of the club, David, was a really nice guy who treated the girls right and gave them a good pay but still Naomi took it on herself to ensure everything was all right.

"Alexandria had to go to New York for some…business," one of them said who had been here for a while. Some of the younger girls laughed their eyes dancing with cheek

"Enough about us. You always help us and now we can help you, so shoot," Naomi smiled.

"I've explained to you what a savant is, haven't I? Good. Well when these people are conceived their soul mate is conceived around the same time however that person, that souldfinder, could be anywhere in the world and you are very unlikely to actually find that person."

"And you've found your person!" one of the younger girls squealed. Naomi nodded slowly. The squeals all started again along with many demands for Naomi to "tell us what he's like!"

"But," Naomi started grabbing their attention again, "he doesn't like me." Cries of indignation ran out, "but he doesn't know I'm his soulfinder."

"But it's impossible for him to not like you!"

"Unless of course he's FBI," Naomi stated.

"That is so funny!" "No way!" "Trust you to have a guy who's a spy! Haha that rhymed!"

"But the reason I'm here," they all became quiet again, "is because he's at a ball tonight, which I need to go to as well." They all looked at her, silent.

"And I have nothing to wear."

Roxie stood up, a smug look on her face, "We'll deal with that."

* * *

"Victor," a little noise in his ear said, "You're looking suspicious. Stop it." Victor pushed at the wire in his ear annoyed that he couldn't reply back. How exactly Yoda knew what he looked like he had no idea but he might as well take his advice. He needed someone to talk to, someone who could have a one-sided conversation and not care if the other person is really paying attention.

All at once, a hushed feeling came across the room. Victor's eye instantly snapped to Robert, no he wasn't the one drawing attention and he was pleased to see he was surrounded by his FBI men. Whatever it was making the fuss could be very likely a distraction. But then he spotted what it was. A woman.

Tall, with a cutting beauty about her, she was walking slowly towards the bar. Her eyes were smoky, her lips red, sheathed in a black and silver sequin dress which fell to the floor, making lights dance across the walls. She looked exactly like one of those celebrity women, the ones you never see. Rich with a sexy elegance. And she was walking right towards him.

She came and stood next to Victor, facing the bartender, "A gin and tonic please," she asked. She watched the young bartender make her drink with shaking hands. Just a second ago they had been swift and strong and confident.

"That's $17.50," it was an extortionate amount for a small glass of Gin and Tonic, but apparently they've overpriced the drinks as soon of the money goes to Charity. But Victor saw his chance, slipping his hand into his pocket and fetching out a $20 note but someone beat him to the chase.

"A lady as fine as yourself couldn't possibly buy her own drinks," another fellow said on her other side. He wasn't a handsome man but was obviously extremely wealthy. He gave her this cheesy grin as he leaned on the bar and handed over his own money.

She didn't turn to him though, simply gave herself a little smile shutting her bag with a snap.

"Thank you," she said taking the glass and walking off not even sparing him or Victor a glance. Victor gazed at her exposed back hungrily.

"Victor, get back to business," Victor snapped out of it, his eyes instantly going back to Robert. No, he was safe.

"It's okay," Yoda reassured him, "I've had to remind over half the team and I was dazzled for a few seconds too. But you've seen her now so the shock won't be bad. Let's just get on with our job." Victor nodded, annoyed with himself for getting trapped in her.

Now was the time for caution and work.

* * *

Naomi could feel his eyes on her back as she walked away. She was disappointed when he didn't move fast enough though she had seen his hand disappear into his pocket. Probably had the same idea as the arse next to her. She had no intention of conversing with someone like that.

She went to the paying table, where all the things you could spend money on were laid out. She examined these for a few minutes, impressed with the collection of art pieces, holiday homes, jewellery, antiques and more on sale. But this was just a delay on what she really wanted to do. She wanted to get to Kirkwood; she wanted to cajole him into giving her the key she needed then she wanted to drive away and find the golden statue then she wanted to get back what was hers.

But she couldn't talk to him here. Not with all those people around him. If she wanted to kill him, they would pose no problem, but a chat? That was different. She would follow him for now, see how things went.

Suddenly the ring of a fork against glass sounded out silencing everyone.

"The buffet next door is now ready to all," Ah food! A great joy in life! There was nothing better than food. A nice fattening meal to cheer oneself up especially while waiting was the best thing that could happen right now and by wearing a fantastic dress people didn't even care if she disregarded the queue. Once she had her plate loaded she decided to pick an empty table. There was no chance she would be able to discuss such matters with Kirkwood right now so she might as well have some fun with the other civilians in the room.

After she sat down the chairs around her filled up quickly, including and unfortunately the arse from earlier.

"We didn't have a chance to chat earlier did we," he began, crashing down into his chair in a great ball of fat.

"We had a chance, it just wasn't taken," she said not looking at him again hoping he would get the message. But she knew his type. They persevered no matter what the circumstances were.

"My name is Humphry Gillbert, yes of Gillbert industries which happens to have just won several awards…" on he went flaunting his power and his money, like she actually gave a shit.

He was so sly, she almost missed it.

Victor slid into the chair directly opposite her, his eyes fixed on the top table. He obviously chose that seat in order to see properly. Once he had settled he looked at her, his eyes widening in surprise a bit. She smiled at him.

"I do hope you can see alright from there," she said cutting arsehole off. He paused for a second. Then smiled.

"Very well thank you," polite too! That was good. "But what about your view," he continued, "you can't see very well with your back to the speakers," though he spoke to her, he was looking around the room again. Scanning.

"Well when the time comes I can always change my position in order to enhance the pleasurable experience" she looked at his with drawing eyes, "of the speeches."

Victor tensed up. God this woman was…unbelievably forward.

"Dude. That belongs in an R-rated movie," Yoda said in disbelief. Victor scolded himself. Do. Your. Job.

"Yes that is possible" he said, almost brushing her off. "Have you come far to attend this ball?"

She smirked. Why shouldn't she tell Victor the truth this one time? Well, part of it.

"I travel around a lot. I just happened to find my way of getting an invite just today actually."

"How interesting. Where have you come from?" She raised an eyebrow pausing for a minute humour dancing in her eyes.

"Afghanistan. Just visiting someone," Someone in prison who happened so sell her some of the most beautiful blades she had ever laid her eyes on, as well as some very valuable information.

"A husband or boyfriend perhaps?" the arse asked leaning closer into her letting his foul cologne engulf her.

"No. Simply a friend that I did some business with." Before either man could enquire more Robert climbed up on the platform behind her and tapped a spoon against his glass.

"I do hope everyone is enjoying themselves! Just a notice to say that the buffet will be closed in 10 minutes, desert is being brought out now, and then after that the speeches!"

Seizing her chance to escape from any more questions Naomi went and helped herself to desert. Of course Arse tried to follow her but got lost in the queue and was now grumpily waiting in line watching her retreating back go back to her seat. Victor was still seated, still looking around.

"I didn't catch your name," Naomi stared picking up her cutlery.

Victor smiled at her, "Anton" he said.

"Anton!" Inside she laughed, "what a good name. Very memorable."

"Thank you," Victor looked away from her fork, which was in her mouth which she was slowly sucking on. Why couldn't he keep his head focused?

She didn't try to start up a conversation again and then the fat man came back and returned to his bragging. Victor could see how much she resented him, an air of disgust thrown towards his person.

"I didn't catch your name," Victor said, interrupting the fat man yet again looking only at the woman in front of him.

"Victor," Yoda warned in his ear. Damn it! He promised he wouldn't let her influence his concentration for the rest of the evening. Fat load that did. She looked at him, silently, for a minute. He had already associated this silence with her. She almost always paused before answering. It showed she was thinking and that pause…it just made her even more sexy.

"Sir," a waiter tapped fat man on the shoulder. "Your wife is on the phone," Fat man turned pasty and wobbled away. Victor turned his attention back to _her_.

"My name?" she said. Her voice drew him in. So smooth and alluring, he already caught in her trap. He was just struggling.

"Why would you ask me my name when I've given it to you before?" Victor blinked. What? "But mind you Stella isn't my real name. But I believe you knew that," Cold spread through Victor. This was her! The assassin!

"I really am so lucky," she said so slowly staring him right in the eye, "That you chose the wrong Kirkwood." A smile grew on her face, a mocking smile. Victor's earpiece exploded with Yoda shouting orders down all lines.

She leaned closed to his and all he could do was stare at her, infatuated.

"Goodbye, Victor. We shall see each other again soon." and right in front of his eyes, she disappeared. Gone.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note**_: Don't worry I haven't forgotten this story at all. I'm just so pushed for spare time at the moment because I have a major drama preforming exam in a week and then major exams three weeks after. After that I'm on holiday for a week and then I have a solid 3 months to dedicate to this story. It has needed this attention for a long time now.

Seeing the Finding Sky fanfiction base flourish in the past few weeks has been a joy to observe though. A small **warning** there are ideas of violence. When I say ideas, I mean that what I have written should be understood but I haven't gone into any gory detail at all. But it's violence all the same.

Your support in my absence has been fantastic however so a major thanks to:

the-compulsive-tea-drinker,

karra,

skyblue881,

Liv-Love-Work-Play-READ,

Beth,

rory7973,

Anom,

book-lover-book,

Spartacus1997,

Mystery,

butterflylion14,

charrrr,

For reviewing :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_**Revelation 21:8**_

"_But as for the cowardly, the faithless, the detestable, as for murderers, the sexually immoral, sorcerers, idolaters, and all liars, their portion will be in the lake that burns with fire and sulfur, which is the second death." _

* * *

As soon as she left the building her phone was out and next to her ear.

"What?" came a harsh voice.

"I need you to break into one of the FBI safe houses, and pretend you're me trying to catch George Kirkwood." Naomi climbed into her car and watched as suddenly a quarter of all the 'guests' decided it was time for them to go.

"Fuck no. You're by yourself for that."

Naomi paused, watching Victor as he strode out, deep in conversation with a group of men, obviously giving them orders, before disappearing into his own car and driving away. She also let the silence sit in.

"I do believe you owe me a favour." To criminals there were three types of currency. Money, gold and favours. Money, basically useless in the long run. It was just paper stating a value you never truly had. Gold was good. Gold was always and will always have value and can be changed into new forms, such as jewellery and it will last forever. But favours, they were priceless. It was a personal debt to another which you cannot say no too. If two people were stuck in a room, one with a mountain of riches and the other with nothing but a favour due, with an assassin told to kill one of the two, then a favour would always trumps the gold. Because the clarity of one's conscience has no price. And a debt unpaid, even to the most heartless of people, is a stain on their past.

"Ah fuck! Fine I'll do it. Give me the details," Naomi ran through them quickly as in the car she changed out of her shoes and dress and into her armour.

"Go now." A thought struck her, "but one more thing. If you kill Victor Benedict, the one in charge of the ground operations; then you will very quickly meet Lucifer in the burning pit, because I will send you there. Then the flames of redemption will seem tame to that which I put you, and your kin, through."

He's known her a long while to know that her threats were real but if you followed her instructions there would never be a problem.

"Fine. Out of interest, why?"

"Not your business."

She clicked the button at her ear, conversation over. She let out a sigh, gazing out her car window and waited. Hours later Kirkwood finally left the building, in a heated argument with some of Victor's men. After a few minutes it seemed the conversation was finally over and they got into their separate cars. Then her phone rang.

"I managed the hack into an FBI wave link. Just came up, Robert Kirkwood is allowed to go home as they believe the attack on the other Kirkwood confirms he's the one."

"Good," Naomi started the car and drove off speeding back to Kirkwood's house. Now they could have that chat. A few words, an exchange of money then she could move on and find that code.

"How's the attack proceeding?" she asked speeding down the road quickly catching up to Kirkwood's car. He couldn't see her though. She had thrown up a shield around her car making it disappear. An observant person would still see the tires throwing up spits of water up, and make the wind rush by moving the foliage around her but Kirkwood wasn't that observant.

"Reports are saying how quick he is, they can't really see him, he has a mask, but they are noticing 'your' attacking method differs from the time in the theatre. Aside from that, he's making good process until he reaches 'the target' but not too fast. You've got time to do your shiz."

"Good." Naomi hung up. Kirkwood had entered his home a minute ago and she got out and followed him. Once she entered she frowned. He hadn't switched any of the lights on and wasn't in the living room, kitchen area but his coat was lying over the couch.

He wasn't in the bathroom, in his bedroom or even the security room. The door to his study was ajar though. Ah. But he wasn't in their either. All that was there was a slight humming noise. That wasn't here earlier. She closed her eyes and followed her ears. They led her down to the floor. A trap door. He must have a hidden basement room. After she knew that, it was easy to find. A flood of white light spilled from the floor.

Naomi quickly hoped down the hole and was greeted to a white sterile corridor. Well this she had not expected. No matter. She walked down, not bothering to hide the sound of her footsteps. He would know she was here soon enough anyway and she was prepared for any attack to be sent her way. But she was not prepared for what came. A scream. A terrible one, full of terror and agony.

Not the scream of a man. The scream of a child

* * *

Victor cursed as he fumbled to get the keys into the ignition. He was so sure, deadly sure that Robert was the right one. And now they had wasted an entire evening protecting the wrong man.

"I'm hooking you up to the radio feed at the station," said Yoda, "be warned, it's loud"

As soon as Victor pulled out of his spot, he drew out a detachable police light and stuck it at the top of his car.

"Put me on."

Several bursts of static went on before his earpiece was finally attached to the chaos. There were shouts and screams everywhere. It seemed the criminal was running them round in circles, taking them out slowly one by one as confusion hit them.

"This is Agent Benedict, status report." Victor demanded stepping his foot harder on the accelerator.

"Sir! We suffering heavy casualties. Over half our team is out of Action. The criminal's just too fast, never stops."

"What about Kirkwood?"

"Currently being escorted out, as we speak. We haven't-" The person cut off.

"Agent!"

"Sorry sir but everything just…stopped. The criminal's just gone…"

Gone? Why would an attacked stop halfway through his assault when he still had half a team to deal with until he could move freely?

"Sir me and the boys are going to follow up behind the escort party-"

"No!" The criminals' reasoning just became clear to him. "Agent from now on you are only to answer yes and no to my questions, nothing else. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"I want you and your team to remain exactly where you are, no conversation between you. Understand?"

"Yes"

"I want you to get your men into a defensive position and two of your men to tend to the wounded in your area. No conversation unless precisely necessary. Understand?"

"Yes."

"There is a large chance that the criminal has overheard your status report and is relying on you to lead him to Kirkwood. You must not do this. Report to me when the wounded are accounted for. Understood?"

"Yes."

* * *

It was clear from what she saw when she walked in what had happened. It was a large room, blinding white walls from all four sides and inside this room there were many, devices. Chains, and boxes, and draws. But was most significant were the hooks that fell from the grid on the ceiling, and the large cage in the middle of the room.

There was a person inside this cage, a naked child sobbing, his body, unusually held, curled in on itself. And there was Robert, he hadn't noticed her yet, standing beside the cage. In his hand was _a cattle prong!_

A sickness started in Naomi's stomach and anger followed, rising up until she could taste it in her mouth.

"Such devises are used on cows, not children." Robert turned, his expression turned to white because he could see the anger on her face. The cattle prong left his hand, it's tip smashed down on his shoulder, where he shook and shook and shook until his body fell to the ground. He was not dead, yet.

The child had stopped crying and was looking at her, his eyes begging. It did not take long for her to find the key to the cage and open it. But he did not move, just continued staring at her in agony. Slowly she reached forward and very gently stroked the boys arm. It was only now she understood. Because she could feel his body now she was touching him, she could feel his health and see what was wrong. The boy moved his head up from behind his arm, revealing his mouth and nose. Or lack of.

Naomi started forwards and pulled the broken boy into her arms, feeling the ends of his body, where there should have been more.

"I can take the pain away." She said soothingly in his ear. The boy simply nodded, for he understood. Children we not stupid. Naomi placed her hand on his neck and closed her eyes drawing on all the inner strength she had.

And pulled. Snapping his neck, ending his life. The body slumped completely on her.

"Forgive me, lord, for I have sinned. Allow me to take his sins as my own, and accept him into the realms of heaven…"

Victor's ear piece buzzed. He was almost there.

"Sir, I've done what you've asked. The wounded are accounted for. No dead."

"Okay Agent," It was only in the last few minutes or so Victor managed to bring some sort of plan together. It was very basic and required totally on speculation and chance. But what plans didn't?

"Same protocol as last time. Yes or no. I want you to act as if I have told you to follow up the escort group; it's only been a few minutes since they have left. But you will not actually do so. I want you to lead the criminal away from Kirkwood, take him downstairs to one of the panic rooms. I have arranged for an individual to be there, acting as Kirkwood. When you are in the panic room, lock it. There is a large chance the Criminal will enter with you. If that happens, take her out. Understand?"

"Yessir"

"I want you to carry on this pretence even if the Criminal isn't there at all, we can't know what she doing right now. Now go."

The agent logged off just as Victor arrived, with his group from the party earlier. As soon as he exited his car, he was armed in one hand and gesturing for everyone to remain silent.

"Yoda, where is the escort party?"

"I can't say. They went off line almost as soon as the attack started. Chances are they've headed towards the eastern exit. But I cannot say that is definite. Escape plans have been kept to need-to-know which at the moment I am not." Victor could hear the annoyance in Yoda's voice. He was the information and technical head of this operation, alongside Victor. He was almost always given all the facts, but this time was different and it bugged Yoda to no end.

Victor turned to address his troops, "We are going to make our way to the east exit, as quietly as poss-"

"We've got the criminal," came the voice of the agent through his earpiece cutting Victor off.

"You've taken her down?" Victor felt shocked. Was it really that simple. This woman had been causing them chaos throughout the country ever since she had shown up 6 months ago. Somehow, Victor doubted the situation was over just yet.

"Funny circumstances though. The criminal is locked in the panic room, and we are outside the panic room-"

"Is my guy still in there."

"Yes." Victor's troops were looking at him, awaiting an update of what was obvious big news.

"Everyone head down to Panic Room 2, the criminal is locked inside with one of our guys," Victor ordered already leading the way. The need to stay quiet had diminished very quickly.

"Sir, that's what I was trying to say. Agent Harley is inside and the criminal is threatening to take him out. He's asking to speak to the head of this operation."

"I'll be there two minutes tops. Yoda contact the Sec, tell her to update the chiefs. We have-"

"I heard, already sent the report." Now to deal with this troubles some woman.

**Please review**


End file.
